


blue night

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Series: Fly With Us [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: The soldier Seoho watches the dancer dance.





	blue night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the second day of trailers, [Seoho's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TFY7q0dDzY) and [Hwanwoong's.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hofFCyQMtjk)
> 
> Unbetaed.

Seoho was supposed to be on patrol. 

The sheer number of people that the palace was hosting meant increased activity and the king’s guard was scrambling to keep a watch on everything. Foreign nobility was always planning some sort of coup or another, they couldn’t be left alone in shadowed corners.

For the good of his gracious king, Seoho was supposed to be on patrol. But - 

The dancer.

Seoho came upon him in one of the smaller courtyards, repurposed to host the belongings and settlements of the visiting servants and entertainers. When Seoho first saw him, he was in a crowd of people, leading them in synchronized movements to the beating of a drum and the sound of a mournful flute. Practice, for the festivities scheduled in the upcoming days.

Hours had passed since then and the crowd had dispersed, laughing and talking, into their tents or into nearby taverns. But not the dancer. 

The music had stopped as the musicians left with the others. 

Still, the dancer danced, twisting his body in complicated patterns to music that only existed in his head. Seoho crouched in the shadow of a huge drum and watched. In the fading lights of the fires, the dance seemed fast and deadly enough to remind him of sword practice he’d been drilled in back when he was still Gunmin, before he graduated to the king’s guard and got his new name. Yet the dancer was more elegant, more precise in his movements than anything that Seoho had ever managed. He moved unlike anyone Seoho had ever seen. 

A sinuous twirl brought attention to the column of the dancer’s neck, accented by a dark leather band that laid stark against the unmarred skin. A sharp jump made his robes gape open, revealing a flash of skin that made Seoho flush guiltily. 

The dancer pulled a fan out of his robes, paper-thin and not as impressive as the pained ones he’d likely use in ceremony. For a moment, his face disappeared behind it and when the fan snapped shut, Seoho could swear he was looking right at his hiding place, a small smirk on his face.

Seoho rocked back on his heels with a silent curse. Those eyes pinned him into place, as heavy as chains. And then the dancer twisted his body into another impossible turn and Seoho leaped to his feet and disappeared among the safe shadows of the compound.

His heart beat wildly in his chest and he had to shake his head several times to clear it, and still, it felt like he could see the dancer’s silhouette in every passing shadow.

  
  


*

  
  


The dancer Hwanwoong knew he was being watched.

It became more obvious once his troupe had scattered to their evening activities. He could feel someone watching him as he danced, letting his body twist into familiar motions. He didn’t mind the staring, really. If he had, he wouldn’t have chosen to be a dancer in the first place.

He caught a brief glimpse of his watcher as one of the fires found a particularly dry branch and rose higher, illuminating the darkness further. Just for a moment, he was looking at tan skin and dark eyes, as the firelight reflected off the embellishments of the man’s uniform.

Normally, catching the attention of one of the king’s personal guards would be a cause of concern for someone like Hwanwoong, but this gaze didn’t feel threatening. If anything, it was appreciative. And Hwanwoong definitely liked being appreciated.

So he danced harder and for longer than he ever usually would, sneaking glances in between twists and turns, trying to catch another glimpse at the soldier. 

The practice fan he was holding snapped shut and for a moment, Hwanwoong was looking into a pair of startled dark eyes. Then he blinked, and the pressure of the hidden gaze disappeared. Hwanwoong stopped mid-motion, squinting at the darkness that felt suddenly emptier. He became aware of the sweat cooling unpleasantly on his skin, the way his robes clung to his body and the heavy, disappointed weight in his chest. 

He stood alone in the clearing, as the fires faded down into embers, plunging it almost entirely into darkness, and then, only then, did the dancer leave to turn in for the night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/leewoong)//[CC](https://curiouscat.me/hwansloth)


End file.
